


Fun Times In The Studio

by hannibalsagent



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alcohol mention but its only for one chapter, Cute, FOB, Fluff, Gay, Idk what Im doing though, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Work In Progress, fall out boy - Freeform, i love these boys, joetrick - Freeform, just fluff, slow burn kinda, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsagent/pseuds/hannibalsagent
Summary: Patrick is the workaholic, he refuses to take time for himself to meet people or even just live his life.Joe was the opposite. Careless, but enjoyed life. He always took time for himself, maybe too much.Can I make it any more obvious?
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for a fic thanks to a friend of mine on twitter and had to write it. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, along with plotholes. I know this definitely will be highly inaccurate regarding studio work, so apologies too. I'm trying and guessing, since google didn't help much.

Joe wasn't the type to work 24/7, unlike some people. He was young and wanted to enjoy his time on the hell that was called earth. He didn't want to waste at by working his life away, he wanted to explore the world. Maybe even do stupid shit that could possibly land him in jail- which, surprisingly, hasn't yet. And somehow he landed a pretty good paying job working in a studio for recording and production for bands and such.

Joe had also managed to not give a shit of what others thought of him, or at least that's what it seemed like to outsiders. He was honest when needed, but loyal too, which made others- especially his co-workers- know they could rely on him if they needed anyone.

Patrick, however, was different for the most part. He rarely took any time for himself, and was constantly buried into his work at the same studio. He tended to be more of a introvert than an extrovert, but it's not that he disliked people. He just always struggled to really make, and keep friends so he stopped all his attempts to do so at a young age.

His co-workers tried to get to know Patrick during the 7 years he worked there, but to no avail. Eventually they stopped attempting, only talking to him if they needed something from him for work since he mostly took care of the important things. Other than that, they left him alone in his office which was quite spacious. His own guitars hung on the back wall, a desk with neatly piled papers and a nicely sized desktop sat in the corner, a soft looking couch a few feet behind it against another wall. He was one of the lucky ones to have that sortof room to work with. It felt like his 2nd home.

Joe wasn't that fortunate enough to get a office that size, but he was thankful for his anyway. It was enough space for him and it was next to his favourite persons room, aka Patricks. His room was half Patricks office size. He had a messy desk with a desktop as well in the corner, a small chair in the back of the area that looked comfy, a few of his guitars on the wall too along with paintings he did in his free time.

Joe was basically still new to the studio, he only worked for about 3 years and Patrick was one of the last people he met there when he first arrived. And despite that, Patrick quickly became his favourite. Everyone else was nice and loved to joke with Joe, they made him feel like he fit in. Due to a previous.. lets say, "weird" party everyone in the staff apart from Patrick attended, Joe was nicknamed DJ Horny around the studio.

He wasn't sure what it was. Patricks kind smile and beautiful baby blue eyes, the way they lit up once he was excited. Perhaps it was how his voice sounded especially when he felt excited about something. Maybe it was all of the above and more. Joe wasn't sure yet he loved all of it.

He wasn't open about his feelings for the man, he didn't want word to get around and he definitely didn't want Patrick to find out in fear he'd lose him. He refused to take that risk.

Throughout the few years, Joe and Patricks interactions grew each day. First it was the little things. Bumping into eachother totally accidentally in the halls or near the bathrooms. Joe bringing coffee to Patricks office "on the way to do something" that he totally didn't lie and make up just so he had an excuse to talk to Patrick briefly.

It was always Joe initiating their interactions, though. He didn't think Patrick minded it although he never really said more than a few little things each time. It was rare Joe got him to be open about anything but he still attempted to talk to him, unlike their peers.

Joe wanted to change that, for the better.


	2. Attempt at Interactions

Joe had been looking forward to the weekend all week, and it finally came. He couldn't be any happier than he was now as he made his way to Patricks office finally, they hadn't been able to see eachother all day due to their hectic schedules.

Why was it hectic, you wonder? The whole place had a month off work, with full pay. Their oh-so-loving bosses wanted to upgrade the building itself and add some more rooms for storage and possible offices. They weren't that detailed in the emails they sent out regarding it, but Joe didn't care either way, to be honest. More time to do the shit he wanted, and possible time with Patrick if all goes well.

Joe planned his question all week for Patrick, he didn't wanna spend a month without seeing him once again. He had to multiple times before and each time it made him miserable. He hated it, and wondered if Patrick did too. He doubted, but one could hope. Although he didn't want Patrick to go through any sort of pain no matter how little.

He soon arrived to Patrick's office, interrupting his own thoughts as he stood in the doorway once he opened the door itself. He took a moment to smile and look at Patrick, who typed away at his desk. It was a very brief moment before he turned his head once he noticed something in the corner of his eye, which obviously was Joe. His focused facial expression turned to a confused yet curious one.

"O- oh, uh-" Joe started, stuttering slightly before he was able to regain his composure. He cleared his throat, "I wanted to ask something, actually."

Patrick raised an eyebrow toward the other, as if he was waiting for Joe to continue as awkward silence filled the room.

Joe broke it after he tried to brush off his sudden nerves that he wasn't prepared for. "Tomorrow the other staff and I are throwing a party at my place, and I want you to come."

For a small moment, Patrick looked as if he was seriously considering the idea. Joe wondered what he thought, he could never tell by the serious type expressions that tended to stay on the others face. Then finally, he shook his head and brought his attention back to the computer screen infront of him.

"No thank you, not my thing." He muttered.

Joe felt ashamed for asking in the first place but as usual, he was stubborn. With a sigh, he stepped into the room and walked over to Patricks desk, his arms crossed. Patrick ignored him as he shut down his computer and began to pack his things. He started with his 6 guitars on the wall.

"Patrick, come on- it's just for one day and you don't have to be there for long. At least give it 30 minutes, if you don't like it by then, then you can leave. Please?" He practically begged, following Patrick.

Patrick didn't look interested whatsoever but once Joe offered that amount of time to give the party a chance, he looked like he would reconsider his previous answer. 

Joe took his chance, noticing the others reaction. "I'll be there with you, it'll just be us and the others. I doubt most will come anyway. I'll have drinks, snacks, whatever your heart desires. Just come on, Patrick. I'll text you my address tomorrow, the party will be at 7pm."

Patrick stopped walking around after he finished putting his guitars in their cases. He adjusted his black cap on his head that covered his auburn colored hair that Joe loved so much. He thought for a few seconds, sighing once he spoke. "Fine.. I'll.. go, but if I hate it after 30 minutes, I'm leaving."

Joe couldn't help but smile brightly toward Patrick once he heard the new answer, he felt happy that his friend finally accepted. He planned to make it the best 30 minutes of his life if all goes well. He didn't want Patrick to feel more like an outsider. 

"Joe?" Patrick softly spoke, meeting Joe's ocean blue eyes with his baby blues. He wasn't that surprised to see the others expression but he didn't expect him to be _this _happy about it.__

__And to his next surprise, Joe took a step forward to wrap his arms around Patrick in a hug. He didn't know how to react, his eyes widened slightly and his mouth hung open to speak but nothing came out. He hadn't felt an actual, real and genuine hug in what felt like ages. This feeling was new to him and he was unsure of whether or not he liked it._ _

__Joe didn't think much of the gesture, come to think of it he didn't even think twice about the hug due to his happiness of the small and insignificant seeming answer. "You won't regret coming," he unwrapped his arms and stood back, without processing what he did._ _

__Patrick, however, stood still, his gaze glued to the other. He wasn't sure of what to really say about the hug, or if he should say anything at all._ _

__Joe took that as his cue to leave, so that's what he did. He didn't allow anyone to see, but he may have done a fist pump to the air in excitement._ _


	3. A Little Late

Patrick almost immediately regretted accepting the invite once he arrived home and everything started to set in. He hated parties, why would he agree to go to one? Let alone Joes. He heard some.. odd things about the parties the other has thrown before and he hoped it'd be better this time since Joe is aware he's coming. 

He had no idea what would be appropriate to wear or what type of party it is. As previously stated, he never was the type to go to parties so he really had no clue what one is supposed to be like. Joe did mention drinks and such, so he assumed he'd be surrounded by drunks by the time 20 minutes passed. It'd be the longest 30 minutes of his life and he willingly accepted the invite.

Patrick thought about texting Joe and cancelling, making up some bullshit excuse to why he couldn't come. He's sick, or his dog is, just anything to get him out of coming. However he knew Joe would just ask him to go to another thing and he couldn't lie forever. He could try, but he'd fail miserably.

Once 6 pm rolled around, Patrick received a text from no other than Joe himself giving him the address followed by a winky face emoji. He unintentionally smiled at the text and sent back a frowny emotican.

Patrick still didn't know what to wear but he swallowed his pride and wore something comfortable. Although it's something that could be seen as too overdressed at the same time, but he couldn't care less right now. He wore a black peacoat that covered a white button up underneath it, a black newsboy cap, a dark but bright blue pants and finally, black leather boots.

\---

Patrick arrived to Joe's place at 7:44pm, surprised to see the type of place Joe lived. It was no mansion but it looked two stories tall from the outside. He couldn't see much with the sun almost done setting but from what he noticed the house had a baige colored exterior with the roof being a nice dark brown. Bushes and flowers surrounded the house outside walls excluding the door. It looked pretty, but it didn't quite fit Joe's personality in his own personal opinion.

He sighed as he stepped out his car, he parked on the side of the driveway so he both didn't block anyone in and still could easily leave. The door was only about 8 feet away and it felt like hell everytime he took a step forward. He glanced around at the other cars he passed, he only saw 7 or 8 cars in the yard which made him tempted to just head back to his own, but of course, he didn't.

Patrick stepped up to the door with his hand raised to a fist, to prepare to knock. He hesitantly did so then placed his hands back at his side, anxiously waiting for a answer. It really didn't take long for the door to open and be greeted by a welcoming smile from no other than Joe. Patrick returned the smile but kept his small.

"I'm so happy you can make it man." Joe spoke in an excited manner.

Patrick gave a nod, sticking his hands into his peacoats front pockets. "I'm glad I could too. I'm not too late am I? Traffic was bad, I'm sorry."

The other shook his head, reaching his hand out to gently grab Patrick's shoulder to pull him inside, which Patrick allowed. "You're not too late at all and it's not your fault you were late. I'm glad you're here regardless." He shut the door.

Once inside, Patrick took a minute to look around to get a feel of their surroundings. He only saw about 5 people seperated in opened door rooms- the living room, and the kitchen down the hall. He heard more in other close by rooms and didn't doubt more could be in the rooms he already saw opened.

"Nice uh.. um.." Patrick brought his hand up to his ear to snap a few times to bring himself out of his frozen-like trance, trying to remember the correct word. "Place! Nice um, place. Yeah." He quickly brought his hand down once he realized what he did, his face turning a dark pink due to embarrassment.

Joe didn't seem to mind at all though, everyone had their own ways of doing things. Who's he to judge? "Thank you, I tried to make it cleaner than usual but it'll be a complete disaster come morning most likely."

Patrick giggled quietly at the thought. "Most likely, you brought alot of people here."

"Oh, yeah- I didn't expect this many people to have shown up already but theres plenty of things still left. The drinks are in the fridge, snacks on the dining table and coffeetable." Joe gestured to the rooms, now standing infront of Patrick. "Oh! And downstairs I have a karaoke machine if you wanna try it out. It's a bit old and no one has really tried it yet."

Patrick shook his head at the mention of the machine. "Thank you, I don't really sing though so don't sorry about me using it or anything. I'll probably just.. stick to the uh, one of the rooms with less people."

"I'm not gonna force you to, but there's a couple people I want you to meet. They aren't from the studio but they're pretty cool dudes, you can meet them later on if you decide to stay after 30 minutes. They'll be here in about that time."

Patrick nodded and shrugged with a mutter of, "We'll see, maybe I will stay. No guarentees."

Joe knew it wasn't a definite, 'Oh sure Joe, I'll stay!' but it was good enough for him. He smiled again. "Sounds good to me, Patrick. I need to go upstairs for about 10 to 15 minutes, but if you need anything just text me. Make yourself at home but don't uh, ya know, destory anything expensive." 

_"Alone?" Patrick thought, "He's leaving me alone with people I barely know? And most are probably drunk, at that." ___

____Joe added, "Two bathrooms are down here, one just down the hall and the other in the living room. Ones upstairs too if you need that one instead."_ _ _ _

____Before Patrick was even able to respond, Joe already left to head upstairs. The stairs seemed to be toward the back of the house._ _ _ _

____Patrick was more than pissed at Joe, someone he trusted for the most part. To be fair Joe had no idea how much anxiety Patrick had regarding being alone and having to talk to pretty much strangers, but still. He hated it but it wasn't like he could up and leave despite the front door being right behind him. He didn't want to be that mean to leave without warning._ _ _ _


	4. Drinks and Karaoke don't mix

Unfortunately for Joe, what he was doing upstairs- which wasn't that important, took longer than 15 minutes like he originally planned. Infact, 45 minutes had passed by the time he headed back down the stairs. He prayed to whatever God there was that Patrick hadn't left yet, he only recieved one text from the other during the time when he was busy. Patrick only asked where the cups were for the drinks, and that was 25 minutes or so ago.

Once he made it down the stairs, he quickly looked and walked around for any signs of Patrick. He didn't see him anywhere near however but speaking of which, he only saw a couple of his guests in the kitchen. The rest seemingly disappeared too, despite Joe seeing all their cars still in the yard. He, unfortunately, didn't see Patricks in the crowd. He cursed to himself under his breath.

Joe was just about to head to the kitchen to ask the two others if they saw Patrick leave but before he could, he heard a knock on the door. He sighed in the realization of that was more than likely the friends he wanted Patrick to meet at the door. He huffed and walked over to it and opened it, being greeted by two smiling faces.

"Joe!" One excitedly called out, "What's up man?"

Cue Joe's annoyed face with rolling eyes, "Hey Andy, hey Pete." He pulled them both inside by their shoulders much rougher than with Patrick. He shut the door again.

"Oh, what's with the face?" Pete asked, confusion overcoming his original expression.

"The guy I wanted you two to meet? Yeah, I think he left. I got too busy upstairs and he planned to stay for 30 minutes, it's been 45." 

The other two sighed, before Pete again. "Oh, I'm sorry man. Maybe we can meet him another time."

Joe shook his head, "If he even talks to me." He felt horrible that he left Patrick alone in basically a crowd of strangers. He should've stayed and accompanied Patrick, yet he didn't. He hoped Patrick could forgive him, if they were able to speak to eachother again.

"I'm sure he well man, he-"

Pete was interrupted by one of the guests walking up behind Joe. "Hey, they're using the karaoke machine downstairs. Y'all wanna come? Be aware of the crowd though, for some reason everyone went downstairs as soon as the loner guy started to use the machine." 

"Loner guy?" Joe questioned, looking over his shoulder.

The person nodded, "Yeah. Newsboy cap, peacoat, blue as bright of the ocean colored pants. That guy."

Joe's eyes widened, but a big smile appeared on his face. "Patrick?" 

The person furrowed their eyebrows and shrugged, walking off right after.

Pete opened his mouth to speak but Joe was already fast-walking down the basement stairs where the machine resided. Pete and Andy followed, of course. With each step, the music grew louder and louder to them. It was certain an familiar song to the three, it sounded like the start to Life Is A Highway.

Joe and the other two looked over to the karaoke machine was, but only saw a drunken and messy semi-split up crowd that surrounded it. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Throughout the crowd, Joe managed to see Patrick with.. a drink in his hand. A beer, infact, and held a microphone with his other hand. What the hell was he doing? The group soon found the answer.

It was as if the earth stopped it's rotation along with time pausing as soon as Patrick opened his mouth, singing those infamous 12 words that changed it all.

"Life is a highway, and I wanna ride it all night long!"

Of course, it sounded drunken, but what did you expect from a inebriated man? But it was bright and loud, full of energy Joe had never seen before from him. Full of confidence and such joy.

Joe never knew it was something he needed nor wanted, but it made him smile regardless. And the fact Patrick seemed to be really and genuinely enjoying himself for once, despite being drunk from the looks of it.

It looked as if both Andy and Pete was speechless too by the beautiful sound. It made all wonder what Patrick sounded sober, if he sounded that way drunk.

"I definitely need to talk to your friend," Pete finally broke their silence.

Joe chuckled and agreed, heading over. He made his way through the crowd, carefully pushing everyone out of his way to get through in the nicest way possible. Andy and Pete stayed where they were, talking amongst themselves.

\---

Joe allowed Patrick to finish the song before gently taking the microphone away, immediately seeing the happiest smile he'd ever seen appear on Patrick's face this time, "H- hey, Joe!" Yeah, he definitely wasn't even close to sober. He seemed more smiley and giggly than usual. Well, on a rare occasion, he'd only give a smile briefly and never really giggled with Joe.

"Hey Patrick," Joe returned the smile, handing the microphone to someone else that walked up. He took Patrick gently by his shoulders to lead him through the crowd. "I see you're getting warmed up to everyone." 

Patrick stumbled a bit but thankfully Joe kept him upright, he took another sip of his drink. "Yeah! Everyone's- everyones really nice," he slurred, "And offered me drinks, but I haven't drank much. Promise!"

"Mhm-" Joe made them stand off to the side, across from his two friends. "I'm glad you seem to be enjoying yourself. But maybe you should lay off the beer."

"This is my last one, I've only had about.. 3 or.. 4, I think."

_"3, or 4?" Joe thought, "In that amount of time?" ___

__"Alright, but that should be your last one. You can stay here for the night, but for now, I'd like you to meet my friends. You remember the two I told you about?"_ _

__Patrick thought for a moment then nodded, "Yeah, I do."_ _

__"Good," Joe turned his head and waved Andy and Pete over, who was obviously watching them except they acted like they weren't. Joe was smarter than that._ _

__Patrick and Joe watched the other two walk over, Pete was the first one to speak, smiling. "Hey, man. I'm Pete."_ _

__"I'm.. Patrick, nice to meet you." He took a sip of his drink, which was now halfway finished._ _

__Andy introduced himself as well, shaking Patricks hand for a small and short moment._ _

"I guess I should tell you about these two," Joe added, refusing to take his eyes off Patrick. He couldn't get enough of his smile, the way his eyes lit up whenever he, himself, spoke. He wished Patrick would be more open like this sober. "These two assholes are in a band, called Fall Out Babies or-"

"Fall Out Boy," Pete corrected, with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, Fall Out Boy. Anyways, yeah, it's only them for now. Pete's a bassist and Andy's a drummer. They were looking for someone to help with equipment and such, someone with perhaps more knowledge on it." Joe continued. "So this is where you come in with your genius brain and yell 'Yes, I'll totally do this job for you guys! I'm the smart one!'" He mimicked Patricks voice, very terribly.

Patrick giggled which sounded like music to Joe's ears, he'd never tire of it. Before Patrick could answer though, Pete interrupted once more. "Actually, depending, I may have a better job for you. I'd rather talk to you sober though, so why not meet me on Monday? I'll text you the details."

Patrick shrugged, "Sure! It sounds great, whatever this job may be. Although I'm best at like, computers." 

"And instruments, don't forget that," Joe added. 

Patrick nodded. 

"Great! Andy and I will see you there, then." Pete gave one last smile before saying his goodbyes, along with Andy, and both proceeded to head back upstairs.

Joe let out a sigh of relief, happy that it went well and Patrick seemed to like the two. Although he wasn't sure what this "better job" may be, Pete never really mentioned anything else other than the equipment type job.

"Alright Patrick, you finished with that?" He gestured to the bottle.

Patrick nodded again despite the bottle being half empty still, he handed the bottle to Joe, who placed it down on a nearby table.

"Lets get you to bed, Trick. You can sleep in my room tonight," Joe placed his arm against Patricks back, and started to walk them both.

"But where'd you sleep?" Patrick questioned, concern added to his voice.

"I'll be okay, I can sleep on the floor or something."

"No! This is your house, I should sleep on the floor."

"Patrick, it's fine. You're a guest and you're not sleeping on the floor.

Patrick pouted but even when drunk, he knew the argument wouldn't get anywhere. He stopped talking altogether since he knew it wouldn't do any good.

\---

Putting Patrick to bed was harder than Joe thought it would be. The little guy absolutely refused, and attempted to try everything he could to avoid resting. Pushing Joe away, even pulling him with him onto the bed which caused alot of blushing from Joe meanwhile Patrick just giggled through it all.

Thankfully, Patrick eventually felt too tired to fight back any longer and fell asleep soon after being tucked into bed. Joe definitely planned on teasing the other the next day about this all once the timing was right, but for now he had a party to end.


End file.
